


It's a Pokemon emergency

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: When dangerous pokemon stuff happens, the stuff of lore and legend. There is only one person to beg for help.





	It's a Pokemon emergency

**Author's Note:**

> So I desperately wanted to write a Pokemon AU where when not on champion duties, Akira hides away with his famous awesome rich painter boyfriend lmao
> 
> Also the love of my life and myself are huge Giratina fans... like seriously. Giratina is BADASS

When he had been assigned to the case he had been shaking. The news was everywhere but it was one thing to hear that their world was changing and it was something else entirely to think that he, basic gofer for the police force was going to have a hand in this.

In helping brining order to their frankly chaotic world. Still, Milan glaced up the long path that he would be unable to take his bike up. to think that he had to go there. It was kind of eerie. It actually felt like some sort of dream. Or even some sort of joke. To think that this was where he had to go.

He locked his bike before he laughed at himself. who else would be out here? And if they needed tos teal a bike so badly maybe they deserved it. This was in the mountains and the bike had not had an easy time getting here to begin with.

The path was slick from the cold. The grass was the same way. Milan brushed his pants legs before he wiped his wet palms against his pants. He was nervous. He was anxious.

The residence he was too quickly approaching. Hidden away from the city and deep in the mountainside. Milan was feeling the chill through his police clothes. Not only that, he was sensing eyes on him as he got closer and closer to the residence.

The place looked like money, obviously it did when he considered who lived there. The closer he got to the front door he felt his tongue numb. He knew what he was there to request. He knew who he would likely see and while his heart was thumping away he had to remember his duty and the current situation.

When he made it to the front door he had to wince. The double doors were huge. Not just that. He frowned and tried to measure his height against it. He was not a short man but still… these doors were not just tall they were wide too. He was a little under six feet. The door was so tall he would have to put the height around nine or ten feet tall. Why the hell was it that tall?

And the width, who needed doors that wide? It must be convenient for moving things in and out the house but Milan could not fathom it. He was getting the spooks just standing right in front of the door.

That was not all either. It felt as though something was watching him from the garden. He did not want to turn to look. All his concentration was towards knocking on the door and bracing himself for the man he knew would answer it.

To think he was going to get to see such a famous person face to face. To think he was at their residence. Milan’s hands shook before he knocked hard on the front door. It was only when the door had rattled from his knock did he notice the small doorbell. He winced and pressed it hard.

The sound was loud and low. Milan frowned at it. Unlike any other doorbell he had ever heard but it seemed to be spreading through the house.

He heard no footsteps or anything but he took a step back when the door unlocked. Milan swallowed when the door opened and a tall pale man stepped out. Long blue hair, beautiful features and a blank expression. His eyes raked over Milan’s police uniform before it turned cold.

“Ki-Kitagawa-san.” Milan swallowed. “I’m with the police. Is Kurusu-san. Is the champion at home? There’s a situation.” He watched Kitagawa-san’s hands clench and turn white and Milan took a cautious step back.

“Yusuke.” Came from inside the house. “Let him come inside.”

X

Yusuke was pissed. Akira lowered Eevee back onto his chest with a sigh. He did not have to look at his lover to know that Yusuke was pissed. Raging pissed and there was no question to why. Their visitor brought a request and over the years, it was a situation that Yusuke had grown to hate.

“Experts think its Giratina.” The policeman swallowed before he glanced at Yusuke who stood next to the fireplace with his arms crossed. His beautiful long hair was pushed tied back messily. Akira knew how much these things upset Yusuke. They barely had time together as it was but it honestly was what it was. Akira was the champion and he had a responsibility. Besides his conscious would not let him do anything else.

“I did sense something strange lately.” Akira sat up off the couch and let Eevee shift about. He glanced to where vulpix was sleeping with the other one. Blue and red, so like them. So like himself and Yusuke. “I sensed the presence of things shifting about but I didn’t think things had gotten so badly that those types had decided to clash in this realm."

“Things are bad. The unknowns at the institutes have been stressing everyone. They keep forming unknown codes and unreadable words. Scientists have been trying to unravel the mystery. Going to ancient legends and all but the situation right now is so dangerous. Especially with certain groups still active-“

“Which is why you’ll drag Akira into the midst of it all.” Yusuke bit out. “Again.”

“Well…” Akira trailed off before the policeman could respond. Poor man looked downright terrified of Yusuke. Hard to blame him. “I am the champion after all. As strong as police forces are, there are few as powerful as me. Very few have managed to deal with the rare pokemon. I have helped with these instances before. Besides Yusuke.” He met his lover’s eyes. “I’d rather it be me. No one else would treat these pokemon and legendary pokemon with the right care and respect.”

“Sir?” The policeman floundered.

“Giratina.” Akira recalled. “It’s been such a long time. I wonder if Palkia did something again.” He mused. “Things may be scary right now.” He tried to reassure the policeman. “But Giratina is not bad. They just want to live in peace in the space that is their own. For them to venture out…” He chuckled. “There’s been a change and a shift. Besides, the methods I hear of those groups… it’s safer for the champion.” He smiled. “Better than another ten or eleven-year-old falling into the mess huh?”

“That isn’t funny.” Yusuke cut it. “Always. Always Akira.”

“I know.” Akira sighed before he reluctantly moved Eevee to the empty spot next to him. He got to his feet with a sigh. “Never worry officer. I’ll be on my way.”

X

“Even now.” Yusuke buried his face in his hands. Akira had stopped by the studio after dressing. “I don’t mind the trips, the wandering but must the world keep intruding on us?”

“What can be done?” Akira rubbed over his heart where scarring lay. From electric shocks and one burning. “No one else can do these things. The world would fall apart if we let the legendary pokemon roam free, there is a balance to this Yusuke.”

“There is.” Yusuke got to his feet with a sigh. “But they constantly come after us no matter the time or region. I’d like to have you to myself as well. They should let us be by ourselves considering what we went through for the last few disasters. Now for every small bump in the road they call you.”

“Better me than some other kid.” Akira reminded him. Yusuke’s face made him smile, that pout. It was refreshing to see. Yusuke had melted for him over the years and he was too glad for it. Akira crossed the room to his lover and gathered him in his arms in a tight embrace. He gently pulled the rubber bands from Yusuke’s hair until it tumbled down the way he loved. “And you know I live for this. Discoveries and meeting more of them.”

“True.” Yusuke’s hands cupped his face so Akira closed his eyes and waited for the kiss. It was slow, sweet and filled with everything Yusuke wanted to say. Akira understood. His heart longed for open road and travel but he was not the naïve child that had stumbled into a temple and a prophecy. He had learned fear too.

The kiss would have gotten heated if something round had not bumped into him. Akira smiled when he pulled back and laughed at the Marill bouncing by their feet. “Someone wants attention.” He cooed before he bent to pick him up. “Do you want to come with me?” Akira teased while Yusuke rolled his eyes. “You’ve been training so often lately. Want to go on an adventure?”

“As if.” Yusuke dismissed before he took marill from him. “Who will you be taking with you? Be serious now.”

“Lucario as always.” Akira laughed. “Charizard. Can I borrow your Ninetails again?”

“Fine, she’s a rough one so she might enjoy freezing a few pieces of trash.” Yusuke muttered. He glanced back at the empty canvas. “Akira… I’m no champion but I’ve been by your side for so many of your battles.” He met Akira’s eyes steadily. “May I come with you?”

“Yusuke.” Akira felt his heart melt. “What are you even saying? You saved me back then.” He reminded his lover. “Back then when I collapsed and we were trapped. You fought and saved us, pulled off a miracle that others said only I could do. There’s no one else I would trust by my side.” He smiled before he paused. “Ah, but if you and I go. Who’s going to keep house?”

“Good point.” Yusuke said softly. “We can’t depend on Chansey and Blissey on their own. Who else to put in charge?”

“Well I could call in the big guns.” Akira pointed out. “But considering how mischievous they are, we might come back to a house full of flames.”

“Please don’t.” Yusuke winced. “I have vivid memories of our last encounter with them. What about those three? Do you know where they are?”

“Ah well…” Akira frowned as he focused. He had to close his eyes but he was able to smell a cold wind first. Then he felt the warmth of a fire. Then finally he heard the strike of lightning. “Oh.” He said softly. “They are in Sinnoh, but they weren’t coming to see me. Something truly is happening but it’s strange that they don’t need me for once. I wouldn’t trust them with house sitting anyway. They hate being trapped indoors.”

“That is very true.” Yusuke sighed. “So it’s up to us to make certain that our pokemon are well taken care of during the time we are gone. Do you anticipate it being a long time?”

“Gods know what Giratina is pissed at.” Akira muttered. “And the reverse world is no joke either. We need to resolve the situation but I think it’s time I nipped the bud in these little groups. If they are meddling in the balance it really and truly is time to end this and them.”

“If they are the remnants from that time.” Yusuke growled. “We could have trouble on our hands.”

“We got the scientists locked up from that time remember?” Akira reminded his lover. “And if for any chance they have anything to do with that nonsense from Unova, we won’t be alone in fighting them. Even though you hate that man.” He teased.

“I don’t like how he talks to you.” Yusuke hissed. “The bond he acts that you share-“

“Can’t come close.” Akira sank his hand into Yusuke’s hair and pulled him into a kiss. “To the one I have with you.” He finished softly. “Don’t be jealous because I found another weirdo like me. He’s no threat. If anything I pity him. I have you. My beautiful painter.” Akira sighed. “My companion, my lover and friend. He has just the vast world and no one to share it with. So don’t fret about him. Let’s get this wrapped up and return to this place.”

He smiled when Yusuke pressed a kiss to his cheek and relaxed against Akira’s shoulder. The pokemon world was always noisy. On the sides of humans and on the side of pokemon. He was the champion, the secret person of prophecy and his work would honestly never be done. It was hard enough work but he had Yusuke to ease him through things.


End file.
